


Smells Of Home

by orphan_account



Series: Frerard fanfiction. Interesting [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cigarettes, M/M, My Chemical Romance is formed, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Smoking, Therapy, Vampires heh, Weed, i feel sick - Freeform, surprised?, this is what happened in my mind, yeah that too, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard and Mikey are vampires. Gerard smokes and is an alcoholic. Same with Mikey. Their past catches up and they find Ray and Bob again. Frank? He's new after they start up their band. One problem? Frank lied. He still smokes weed. Shit happens, relationships form, and some secrets, arent very secretive anymore.





	Smells Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Ive wrote fanfiction before.

               Their house, was quite lonely. No sounds of cooking while they were out. No music being played in the kitchen to drown out the sounds of skin against skin that was while their mother cooked and they were getting slapped and beaten by their own father. That part, Gerard and Mikey didn't miss. They were glad to be free of abuse. Maybe only for a month, but no abuse for that amount of time is okay. At least they didn't have to show up to school for a while with bruises and poor excuses. No limps. Nothing. Not until _they_ get back.

    

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. short oops


End file.
